


Songbird

by Ladyylavender



Series: Poems [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Sad, for like one line tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: Another sad poem? On this account? More likely than you’d thinkWarning for references to suicide and eating disorders
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599247
Kudos: 1





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad poem? On this account? More likely than you’d think
> 
> Warning for references to suicide and eating disorders

Sometimes I hear a noise late at night  
A little birdie chirping quietly   
I’m not sure how to do what’s right  
So I guess I can only watch

Sometimes I feel the plucked feathers on me  
You said to just let go if it’s too much   
But how do I ignore you being so carefree?  
I guess you bumped me down a notch

Though I may sound selfish, I’m gonna be frank  
Your lack of care has really left me at a blank  
Trying to reach out, you just wave goodbye   
And continue smiling as you drop from your tall heights  
Ride your spiral staircase straight into oblivion!  
I know what it leads to after all

I’ve done all I can do so maybe I should quit  
But you’ve been starved so much and not just of food  
I see that familiar determination yet still can’t take a hint  
This is your play and we’re the uncaring audience 

You say you want it to end  
I say “I know the feeling”  
But you refuse to believe the words that I send  
I know that feeling too  
Your suffering makes me nauseous 

Though I may sound selfish, I’m gonna be frank  
Your lack of care has really left me at a blank  
Trying to reach out, you just wave goodbye   
And continue smiling as you drop from greater heights  
Ride your spiral staircase straight into oblivion!  
I know what it leads to after all

What do we even care who dies across these lines?  
Are these just masks that we all wear?  
But if you die I’ll ask myself why   
I didn’t do more for you 

What can I do for you?  
What do I do for you?  
Please just tell me what to do  
Or else these days I’ll rue

So though I may sound selfish, I’m gonna be frank  
Your lack of care has really left me at a blank  
Trying to reach out, you just start to cry  
And continue smiling as you drop from colossal heights  
Ride your spiral staircase straight into oblivion!  
I know what it leads to after all

**Author's Note:**

> I know very few people actually read these poems but I still enjoy posting them. They’re always very personal and thus really embarrassing to post but I guess “facing your fears” is important


End file.
